hes a deamon prince, and my sould mateWTF
by lovelife14
Summary: basically she a normal girl, who finds out the demon prince head guy of all evil in the world is her soul mate, he tries to fight it, hes supposed to kill her, because apparently shes a major player for the good side, but their love is to strong to deny


Okay so here is one of my new fav stories I am writing! I really hope you guys like this! It's a daemon angle stuff sooooo let me know what you think!

Don't forget to

VOTE

COMMENT

-I own EVERYTHING lol hehhee

Here we go!

Prologue

It wasn't supposed to be like this. None of it was…but that doesn't mean that is isn't. Something we can't control, something's, no matter how hard you fight it, no matter how many times people will tell you it's impossible, something's are destiny. And neither heaven not hell can stop it…no matter how much they bitch about it!

Ch1

I thought I was normal, well as normal as any seventeen year old girl can be. I mean I had a mom, no dad; he was never in the picture. I had one half-brother; again that guy was never around either. My mom was never good with holding on to guys, getting them sure, keeping them, not so much. We were fine financially my mom worked as a nurse and we lived in a small house on the outskirts of town but we were happy. I had a couple of close friends; I liked guys but no boyfriend yet. My GPA was a a little higher than average at an 3.8, to keep my mom happy, but nothing that would make me a genius or a nerd. I didn't belong with a clique and actually my school was pretty cool, no major class distinctions or anything. I stood at an average 5'6 with slightly tan skin and normal brown eyes. I had long black wavy hair that came down to my waist, my best feature I think. I hated cutting it, I usually let it grow till my mom would complain that it looked ragged and then only cut of a couple of inches. I was all in all average or a little above average but nothing to break a neck over. That was my whole life, average. That is, till Lucifer showed up.

It was a Saturday night. I was over at my friend Celia's house and we were hanging out watching " the Village" one of my favorite horror movies of all time! We were eating popcorn and drinking soda when my phone rang and I picked it up

"OMGeeee Catharine Marie Sharing get your ASS over hear ASAP" screamed my best friend Lacy through the phone.

I could hear Dynamite playing through the background and rolled my eyes.

"Nice to hear from you too Lace."

"No time for formalities Cat, the best party in the history of parties is officially 10 minutes from your guys house! You need to get hear NOW!" she screamed through the phone so loud I held it away from my ear.

"uhhhhh Lace you know I don't do parties"

I had never really liked going to them, I actually avoided them most the time. I just didn't like all the loud noises and people grinding against me.

"yeah I know but TRUST me when I say you wanna be. I am serious Cat, PLEASE, please , please! Come on It gonna be great!"

I smirked at the exaggeration of it all, but something deep inside me got this warm fuzzy feeling telling me to go, I went with it, my instincts were almost always right.

"uhhhh all right, but only if you don't try to set me up with some guy." I said mockingly

"booo your no fun! Fine I won't, now please, please get your ass over here!"

"address" I asked

"1562 E Madison, Corona"

"mmk be there in 20 bye!"

I hung up the phone and looked over at Celia who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Lace, she wants us to go the Part of ALL parties apparently"

I put my fingers in quotes around all for emphasis.

"yeah!" yelled Celia

"lets go get ready"

she said way excitedly, well at least someone was looking forward to this. The feeling in my belly grew and I grinned also. I quickly called up my mom and told her about the party, making sure Cody, my brother, wasn't alone. She said that Cody was over at a friends and she was working a late shift at the hospital, then came the speech. No drinking, don't put your drink down, don't do anything stupid, and all the other stuff she always says. All these rules I fallowed anyway. When I was done, I went upstairs to Celia's room and started looking for something to wear. I pulled out a white strapless dress with blue butterflies and blue sparkly coming around the edge, it was skin tight and stopped a little above mid-thigh, wow I didn't even know Celia owned something like this.

"You are definitely wearing that!" I heard Celia say from behind me.

"I don't know, it's a little too much for just a party."

"No freaking way! You're wearing that, and that's final"

"buuut"

"nope" she said and pulled it off the hanger and handed it to me, pointing towards the bathroom. I sighed and hung my head down in a joking way, walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't give me that! You're going to look amazing, and fine the man of your dreams tonight, all because of me."

I humphed back at her and walked into the restroom I pulled off all my cloths and thanked god for wearing a strapless bra today. I pulled it over my head, and looked in the mirror. It fit like a glove. I walked out and went over towards Celias vanity and started doing my make-up. Celia came in from outside dressed in a bright bed micro mini dress and smoky eyes,

"wow" I said.

She laughed and looked me over too.

"Well, well, someone looks good too I see"

I blushed and rolled my eyes at her getting back to my makeup. When I was done doing a slightly natural blue look I fixed my hair into something resembling a half curled half straight mess. I turned to Celia and said

" do you have any shoes I can barrow?"

she stood there for about 10 sec in the thinker pose and then

" AH HA! Try these."

And then she started pulling her closet apart, till she found what she was looking for.

"Yes I got them!"

she turned around and held out a pair of strappy silver stiletto.

"Perfect" I said with a grin.

We got to the party about 10 minutes after that. I could already tell it was going to be crazy 5 minutes ago when about 3 blocks away I could hear "hips don't lie" by shikera. When we pulled up to the house there were people oozing out of every space possible, they all looked like they were dancing and drunk. We got out of the car and I walked up to the front door. I looking around to celia to tell I was gonna find Lace, but she was already dancing with some guy. I laughed and shook my head, walking away from them. I pushed my way through the house till I spotted a bright red head grinding against a tall jock. I smirked at the picture of my 5 ' 1 best friend and the at least 6 ' 0 jock. I walked over to them and tapped Lace on the shoulder, she quickly turned around

" AHHH you made it!"

" yeah, yeah, yeah, I am hear now let's dance!"

I laughed I begun to start saying my hips to the music enjoying myself. When I saw him for the first time. He was standing there at the back of the room. He had on a black shirt and black skinny jeans on. His blonde hair was slightly shaggy and hanging in fron of his face. He was backed up against the wall with one foot up looking down but as I stared at him he looked up and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were black. Not brown or dark brown, black. He had the face of angle but everything else screamed danger and darkness. This gay was so hot I was getting goose bumps. I wondered why no other girls were attacking him. I felt this warm fuzzy feeling again telling me to go closer to him, pulling me. He smirked at me and walked away out towards the back door. That feeling pulled me again, telling me to go with me, my brain said no, bad Cat , hes danger, but my body wasn't listing. I started walking in the direction he left. Cold air hit me when I stepped outside to the backyard. I shivered, I hadn't relieved how hot that house had been with all those people inside.. I started looking around not really knowing what I was even doing, why was I even out here , what was I even going to say, I was just some creepy stalker fallowing this guy out here. God, I am pathetic. I walked a little farther out onto the grass and felt my heels sink into the ground.

"Looking for someone?"

a deep sexy voice said in my ear. I whirled around and came face to face with the guy I was looking for, Mr. Dark and dangerous. How come I hadn't heard him come up from behind me?

"I…I ..ummmm"

He smirked.

"Cat, Cats got your tongue?"

I blushed, then

"wait how did you know my name?" I asked confused.

He smirked again, that smirk was starting to irritate me.

"My little angle, I know allot about you then you know."

And then all of the sudden I looked into his eyes and it seemed like fire was suddenly burning inside of them, then all around me I was seeing black ,and I felt myself falling. Before I hit the ground two strong arms caught me and I felt a spark of something telling me to get closer, that this was safe, I pulled myself closer to whatever was holing me, and then it all when black.

Soooooooo what do u guys think? Should I give it up? Is it worth it? HUMMMM LOL well I have the next chapter half written out…soooooooooo please

COMMENT VOTE COMMENT VOTE

It's the only think that makes me post!

PS. I need a Beta( fanfiction) or an editor (wattpad) if someone wants to hit me up and let me know that would be GREAT!


End file.
